


Fingertips

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 small songs to make one vid. They Might Be Giants' Fingertips from their Apollo 18 album.</p><p>A little bit of everything from SW:TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingertips (compilation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).



 

  



	2. Everything is Catching On Fire




	3. Fingertips (sung) [FN-2187]




	4. I Hear the Wind Blow [Finn]




	5. Hey Now Everybody Now [General Hux and the First Order]




	6. Who's That Standing Out My Window [Kylo Ren, General Hux]




	7. I've Found a New Friend Underneath My Pillow [Rey and BB-8]




	8. Come On and Wreck My Car [Rey and the Millennium Falcon]




	9. Aren't You the Guy Who Hit Me in the Eye? [Maz Kanata]




	10. Please Pass the Milk, Please [Rey, Finn, and BB-8]




	11. Leave Me Alone [Rey, Kylo Ren]




	12. Who's Knocking on the Wall?




	13. All Alone [Luke Skywalker]




	14. What's That Blue Thing Doing Here? [Kylo Ren, Finn]




	15. Someone Grabbed Ahold of My Hand [Finn, Rey]




	16. I Don't Understand You [Kylux, Kylo Ren, General Hux]




	17. I Heard a Sound [BB-8]




	18. Mysterious Whisper [Rey]




	19. The Day That Love Came to Play [Finn, Poe Dameron]




	20. I'm Having a Heart Attack [Han Solo, Kylo Ren]




	21. Fingertips (whispered) [Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren]




	22. I Walk Along Darkened Corridors [Kylo Ren]

**Author's Note:**

> I could talk and talk and ramble about how this came to be, but I'll save you from that. Unless you ask.


End file.
